


[翻译] 52捡捡捡

by fisafisa



Series: For Mad Science, John [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Clones, Extreme Friendliness, First Time, Humor, M/M, Mad Science
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-20
Updated: 2014-02-20
Packaged: 2018-01-13 04:33:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1212808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fisafisa/pseuds/fisafisa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>这个故事紧接着《琳琅满目夏洛克》。原作和中文译文的读者都有追问：“Sherlock是怎么把那些额外的Sherlock们处理掉的呢？”另外还有人问：“John不能跟一个以上的Sherlock做些愉♂悦♂的事吗？”这篇故事，好吧，令人恼火地一个问题也回答不了，不过至少有点儿肉可吃。</p><p>A translation of Fifty-Two Pick-Up by AxeMeAboutAxinomancy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[翻译] 52捡捡捡

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Fifty-Two Pick-Up](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1004153) by [AxeMeAboutAxinomancy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AxeMeAboutAxinomancy/pseuds/AxeMeAboutAxinomancy). 



【说明】

1\. 此为[ **《琳琅满目夏洛克》**](http://archiveofourown.org/works/904995)的后续， **无论时间点还是关键情节都与前篇紧密相连** ，如果没看过或记不清前文了，请先去看一下哈^^  
  
  
2\. “ **52捡捡捡** ”是一种所谓“游戏”的恶作剧。你拿一副牌，问你的同伴愿不愿意玩“52捡捡捡”。同伴通常会说好啊但我没玩过你得教我啊。然后你一本正经地把大小王挑出来，把剩下52张牌胡乱一撒，说：“捡吧！”——你玩的不是游戏，是同伴=_=||||  
  
  
  
 **\-------------**

  
  
       _“你把这一大堆给解决掉，然后到楼上跟我碰头。”_  
  
       当John洗完澡，裹着毛巾小心翼翼地走出浴室时，发现公寓里似乎空荡荡的了。所以…这也就是说Sherlock——原版Sherlock——正在楼上等着他喽？在他床上？  
  
       John往楼上走去一探究竟，但走到一半他放慢脚步停下了。Sherlock ** _到底_** 是怎么把他们都解决掉的啊…？John不过洗了15分钟的澡，顶多20分钟，他们都跑哪儿去了？  
  
       Sherlock拿他们怎么办呢？确切而言，Sherlock ** _把_** 他们给怎么啦？John实在不愿意去想象221C变成了一个壮观的犯罪现场，被一大堆Sherlock的尸体给塞满了，成为他们的秘密停尸房。那可就有点儿超出 **不太好** 的范畴了。那可就有点儿—— ** _糟糕透顶_** 。  
  
       不过，是没法在15分钟内搞定那种事的。  
  
       当然啦。  
  
       或许吧。  
  
       呃…  
  
       可能他最好还是去看看。  
  
       就在他要转身下楼时，Sherlock懒洋洋的声音从楼上传来：  
  
       “我没杀他们中的任何一个，”他说，“上来。”  
  
       这话靠谱吗？  
  
       好吧…  
  
       ……实际上，这话 ** _绝对_** 靠谱。毕竟，John以前就相信着类似的事情。从他第一次在这间公寓里产生疑虑以来，就一如既往地，相信着。当John认出那只粉红色的箱子时，Sherlock说 _ **我没杀她**_ ，他用那种很不耐烦、“这不明摆着的嘛”的语气说出来的是实话。John早就能感觉到那个，从一开始，他就总是能感觉到——信任。  
  
       他往楼上走去。  
  
       Sherlock，精彩绝伦、独自一人、赤身裸体地在John床上。  
  
       他没有挑逗性地舒展四肢、把头斜靠在手臂上；也没有盘腿而坐，骇人地用笔记本电脑研究着色情片，屏幕的微光引人遐思地投射在他的私处。说实话，John之前给这两种剧本都想象出了不少细节。  
  
       不，Sherlock罩在被单下面，只能看见他那头蓬乱的卷毛和那双神采奕奕的清澈眼眸。John之所以知道他在被单下一丝不挂，是因为那件紫色衬衫及其它“1号Sherlock”在John入浴前穿着的衣物扔得满屋子都是。鞋子，裤子，一条黑色内裤。原本整洁有序的空间遭到了外来衣物的侵袭。  
  
       Sherlock的声音闷在被单里说道：“真不敢相信我得靠在你面前手淫才能得到你的关注。”  
  
       John被吓了好大一跳以至于他的毛巾都掉了。  
  
       “你——什么？……并没有啊，”但这时他想起了另外两个Sherlock在沙发上做的事：接吻，爱抚。旁边还有一个半遮半露的Sherlock，脸上的表情就像是——直到此刻之前他还难以想象——  
  
       “哦。”John说。而现在Sherlock坐了起来，兴趣盎然地检视着他，因为John正光着身子并且在琢磨跟性爱有关的事。  
  
       “你想要这个，John。”Sherlock说，“百分之百的显而易见，一如既往。你老为那些猜测我们是一对儿的人大惊小怪，但咱们还是跳过无聊的显见部分吧，如何，譬如说列举所有那些表明我们显然是一对儿的行径。这样我便可以向你指出，有一半的人猜测只要我一落单你就把我操到不省人事，而另一半的人猜测是我在对你这么干。所以你就选一种然后过来给办了吧，如果你不喜欢这种咱们就试试另一种。”  
  
       这会儿工夫John总算穿过房间然后把被单给扯掉了。  
  
       没错：赤身裸体。在John床上。  
  
       Sherlock终于闭上了嘴。他瞪着眼。John瞪回去。这可不性感，这很荒谬好吗，跟个动画片似的！——“ _有人在 **我** 床上睡觉来着！而且他还在呢_！”*  
  
       他们笑作一团。  
  
       不过这样一来John总算是上床了，气喘吁吁地缓着气儿。  
  
       Sherlock半坐起身，John半前倾地挨近他。John正在不要盯着Sherlock的身子看和想看得 ** _要死_** 之间挣扎不已。他确曾以为Sherlock在展露身体方面毫无怯意，但考虑到他眼下的表现，那天在白金汉宫的惊人之举并不是为了出风头,只不过是纯粹的固执和逞能罢了。Mycroft那句要让他光溜溜地走出去的威胁的确构成了威胁。而想到这些令John又想起Mycroft说过的另一些话。  
  
       “你真的是个处子吗？”他问，“或者那只是你哥哥在犯浑？”两样看起来都挺可能的。但Sherlock当时什么也没说，他可是酷爱反驳Mycroft的。那么，或许……  
  
       “这两样又不冲突。”Sherlock如此说，证实了John的理论。  
  
       “好吧，听着，”John说，“我并没有这方面的丰富经验——”  
  
       “我相当清楚你有过跟男人的性爱，John。两个男人。都是军队里的。一个是在你被遣送国外战场之前，另一个是到那边之后。”  
  
       John只是瞪着他，片刻后Sherlock用一种比平时要温和些的语气说道：“你以为自己至少有一个能瞒着我的秘密。但这可是 ** _我_** ，John。而这可是 ** _你_** 。你是这世上最令我着迷的存在。我当然会知道这事儿。它是我唯一的希望。”  
  
       “我…”John反射性地想说些什么，又尽力压住自己的话头。但Sherlock再次善解人意地替他说了下去：  
  
       “不是同性恋。没错。但你 ** _确实是_** 双性恋，John。”  
  
       John深深地叹了口气。  
  
       但眼下他们在他的床上，应他自己的邀请，而Sherlock是 ** _Sherlock_** ，他身上所有的美都属于男性。事实上，John觉得一个人发自内心去喜爱的只能是一样东西，要不就是另一样。事实上，他考虑到一旦承认他有多想要Sherlock，就意味着会改变关于自己的一切，改变他所喜爱的，改变别人对他的看法。然而，比那些事实更加真实的是，或许想要Sherlock只不过意味着——他想要Sherlock。  
  
       因为他当然想要Sherlock。John真不明白怎么会有任何人不想。  
  
       “是的。”他说。  
  
       他向Sherlock倾过身子，伸手去碰触他的脸庞。Sherlock眨眨眼然后凑了上去，像个孩子，像只猫咪。而John再次回想着Sherlock之前在那一场自我爱抚中还说过什么。  
  
       “你说你很孤单。”John说，“如果只是那样的话——那么不一定非要有性爱。如果你只想要，抚触，我可以——我们可以就那样做。”如此一来他很可能会死于欲求不满，但他能做到，他相当确定他可以。  
  
       “不，那只是种委婉的说法，”Sherlock说，“我那是在尝试对你进行性诱惑。”  
  
       于是John吻了他。他的双唇柔软而温暖，一开始由于无所适从而略显生涩，但极其甜美。  
  
       “你非常诱人。”John说，“只你一个就够诱人了。”他的一只手臂滑过Sherlock的腰，然后他停了下来。“你 ** _到底_** 把所有那些克隆体给怎么啦？”  
  
       Sherlock一面用身子靠近他一面用手挤按着他的后背，他的那双大手十分温暖。“他们不是克隆体。他们都是我。”  
  
       “这说不通。”John抱怨道。  
  
       “那可不是我的错。”Sherlock说，而对John来说这就足够了。  
  
       当John说起他没有多丰富的经验时，他是打算承认——那两个男人中的一个的。他几乎记不起头一个人了，当时他喝得烂醉才得以鼓足勇气做了那事儿。而第二个人……  
  
       有人滑动着贴上了他的背而John的反应糟透了。他扭动着叫喊着攻击着，但在他身后的那个Sherlock制住了他，而他面前的那个Sherlock把他的手举高来抵御伤害——  
  
       “噢看在上帝的份上。”John喘息着。  
  
       “说真的，John，我只是给你做个示范。”“没错，这只是除法而已，简单得可笑。”两个Sherlock异口同声地说。  
  
       John冲Sherlock叹了口气，那个真实的Sherlock吻上他的脖子表示歉意。但当第二个Sherlock凑近时John扭开了脸。  
  
       “John，”第二个Sherlock说道，“这依然是我。我确实是同一个人。”  
  
       “是的，有什么问题吗？”第一个Sherlock把双唇贴在John的耳垂上，他温暖低沉的嗓音如同一股冲击波一样敲击冲刷着John。  
  
       “同时面对两个处子？”John弱弱地说，“那是有一点点问题。”  
  
       “ ** _一个_** 处子，两个同时行迭代*。”俩人一起说道，他们脸上都挂着正牌Sherlock专属的那种令人难以忍受的得意笑容。  
  
（【*注】同时行迭代，计算机运算方法的术语。文科生表示这原理实在看不懂T_T 我就意会成一生二二生三三生万物的赶脚好了…Orz）  
  
       “我的床可没大到能装三个人。”  
  
       “如你当下所见，它确实能。”“只要三个人都 ** _极其_** 友爱。”  
  
       “好吧，我没在开玩笑。”John试图严厉一些，为了做到这个他得把眼闭上，否则诱惑实在太大了。  
  
       一声叹息，一声床垫弹簧的轻响，然后床上又只剩他们两个人了。John正打算说句像是“这样好多了”或“这还差不多”之类的话，但他没得着机会。Sherlock仍在致力于将 ** _极其友爱_** 的概念运作落实，他翻到John的上方，把他摁进床里。

      John不确定他是否喜欢像这样子被摁在下面。但他正在被绵密地亲吻着以至于分不出一口气儿去表示反对了。等到又能开口说话时，他已拿定主意：他确实喜欢这个。Sherlock的身量与他的既相配又不相配，取决于他们怎样垂直对齐。  
  
       论及这一点，Sherlock正在挪动着找出相配的位置。他们的老二蹭在了一起，灼热、光滑，看上去似乎为彼此的邂逅大吃一惊。John呻吟起来,Sherlock撤开身子盯着他的脸，这真令人尴尬。  
  
       接下来哦上帝啊甚至更糟，Sherlock开始讲话了，于此同时仍在做那件事情。所谓那件 ** _事情_** ，就是摆动他的胯部。  
  
       “为什么你不愿意跟两个我在一起呢？”  
  
       _因为那会使这一切像是个游戏，像是你的实验之一。_  
  
       “我都不知道该拿一个你怎么办才好。”  
  
       “你跟两个男人在一起过呢。”  
  
       “不是同时的好吗？！”  
  
       “我不是那个意思。”  
  
       “别--”于是Sherlock马上静止不动了，甚至在John能讲完整句话之前：“-- _说了_ ！”  
  
       “哦。”Sherlock惊讶地应道，然后重新摆动起来，并俯下身子去吸吮John的脖颈，像是个刚转化没多久的吸血鬼小毛头。  
  
       “喔，别那样。”John说，但他的扭动、喘息大部分是出于热烈响应，只有一点点是由于疼痛。他的脖子上将会满是爱的咬痕，昭示天下。  
  
       由Sherlock所赋予。  
  
       他由于突然之间的心潮起伏猛地吸了口气，一份难耐的激越快感犹如利鞭挥出，而他就是那根鞭子。他喘息着高潮了，伴随着颤抖和愕然，感觉他自己跟个小毛头似的。  
  
       Sherlock抬起身子，用双臂撑着自己低头去看John，他正红着脸、扭动着喷射出显而易见的罪证。  
  
       “你射精了。”Sherlock说，这话应该荣获本年度显而易见大奖。但他的语气如此兴高采烈以至于John差点儿忘了他的尴尬。只是差点儿，因为Sherlock探手到他们之间用指头蘸起精液，搁进嘴里尝了尝。  
  
       他脸上那高深莫测的表情可不怎么鼓舞人心。  
  
       “呃，”John说，那种羞愧的感觉又回来了，虽说眼下程度有所减轻。那出人意料的高潮的余韵令他感到暖融融的，濒临极乐。“抱歉啊，要是--”  
  
       “它尝起来和我的不一样。”Sherlock说。  
  
       “本来就不一样。”John说着低头看向他们身体之间，想象着两种可能性：一个刚刚手淫过的迷迷糊糊的Sherlock，慵懒地横陈于床上，心不在焉地品尝着自己的手指；或者，一个目光冷静锐利的Sherlock, 在巴茨医院里，在Molly努力想跟他搭上几句话的时候，通过显微镜观察研究着试管中他自己的精液。  
  
       就在此时此刻抚触变得不可或缺了，当真如此。John把手伸到他们之间，发觉Sherlock勃起的茎身如同一件手术器械似的拍到了自己手中。  
  
       护士！拿阴茎来！ --给你阴茎，医生。  
  
       “John。”Sherlock叹息着，嗓音如同滴落的蜂蜜。他随着John的套弄拱起背部，双眸紧闭，双唇微启。  
  
       “我一直想知道你在这种时候会是个什么样子。”John抬眼看向那染上红晕的脸颊脱口而出，“我想看你高潮时的表情。”  
  
       他手中是火热、光滑又沉甸甸的触感，指尖上能感觉到Sherlock狂乱的脉动。他以会乐于用在自己身上的方式撸着Sherlock，初期是徐缓而华丽的抚弄，温柔的探索。  
  
       Sherlock实在太他妈美了。这种时候如果面前有多于一个的他，会使John犯心脏病的。  
  
       “我一直都想要你，”John告诉他，当Sherlock睁开眼并张开嘴巴时他加快了手上的速度，“别跟我说你知道这个。我知道你知道。”  
  
       Sherlock轻轻地笑了一下，更似一声喘息。不过他只是闭上眼睛再次唤道：“ ** _John_** 。”这次所用的语调如同令人愉悦的爱抚一般拂过John全身。John环握的手收紧了，使Sherlock呜咽起来，向前戳刺着想要更多。“John~~”  
  
       而这就是了。John意识到。他爱听Sherlock叫他的名字，Sherlock也清楚这一点，而当他得到了这份愉悦时，愉悦就会在他们之间交替往复。谁想得到呢？Sherlock Holmes在他这辈子的第一次性爱里，竟然就是个体贴入微的爱人了。  
  
       那么，除了使他扭摆着呻吟着在John手中戳刺的物理性愉悦，还有什么是Sherlock更想要的呢？什么是一个体贴入微的爱人应该为他去做而还没做到的呢？  
  
       “你真是 ** _精妙绝伦_** ，”John喘息道，“看看你吧，我这辈子从没见过这么美的人，从没这么的想要过一个人。没错，你将为我而高潮，哦是的你会的。我的上帝啊你如此的无与伦比，Sherlock---”  
  
       那个名字宛如一句魔咒。  
  
       John能看到那句咒语击中Sherlock后的效果席卷开来，就像老版星际迷航电影里那种叫“创世波”还是什么的玩意，在电脑特效中撞上一颗行星的样子。跟那非常之像，只不过这是 ** _Sherlock_** 。  
  
       Sherlock垂下了头，一瞬间John失望地以为他到底是没法在那个紧要关头看到Sherlock的脸了。不过似乎Sherlock是低头去看他的老二和John覆于其上的手。当高潮来临时，他喘息着抬起头来看向John，而他脸上那神情---  
  
       “Sherlock--”“John--”他们的名字交织在了一起。这简直浪漫得令人毛骨悚然。（事后Sherlock是这么跟他说的。）  
  
       Sherlock发出一声动静，大概是想再次叫出“John”的名字来，但他语不成调了。那个低沉粗哑、滑稽可笑、辞不达意的声响从那样一张华丽的嘴里由那样一种绝妙的嗓音发出来，于此同时Sherlock的高潮喷洒在John的皮肤上。  
  
       John从没听过这般美好的声音。Sherlock的大脑绝不会允许他发出这种噪音的，全要拜身体管道所赐。Sherlock的高潮来得如此完美如此剧烈，使他浑身都在颤抖。当它结束时Sherlock一下子瘫在John身上，全没在意那些黏糊糊的东西。  
  
       所有这一切使John重新性致勃发起来，但他只能是等一等了。  
  
       用双臂环住已然沉沉睡去的Sherlock时，John不得不在心里承认，他可能是有那么 ** _一丁点_** 为之前坚持说他的床没大到能装三个人而后悔。  
  
       或许下次吧。  
  
  
 ** _Fin._**  



End file.
